Not alone
by ancientdragon48
Summary: This takes place in Eldest, Eragon find new riders
1. Don't tell

This takes place during Eldest, when Eragon goes to train with Master Oromis. In this story there were more Dragon Riders then Eragon thought, but, unfortunately, they don't always get along and Oromis does not want Empire to know that they are alive.

Saphira landed in a clearing, after following Glaedr quiet a distance from the Elves capital. Eragon sprang from his dragon's back, still completely in awe at what he was seeing at this moment, he was not alone, there was another rider!

Oromis motioned Eragon forward, "I know my existence is already quiet a shock for you, but I have one more secret that I must reveal to you before this day is out, but I must ask you before I show you, to swear that you will never speak of this moment, lives are at stake here, should you choose to let your tongue loose, do you swear?"

Eragon swore to remain silent, but even with that Oromis still looked very uncomfortable, Eragon turned to Saphira _this must be something big, he looks terrified_

Saphira ignored Eragon and continued to look Glaedr over, almost like a child at Christmas.

Eragon watched Oromis as the elf pulled a whistle from his pocket and gave it a blow.

At first nothing happened, but then Eragon hurried flapping, and he turned to look up at the sky, his heart missed a beat. Soaring over Eragon were nine dragon, each of them magnificent in it's own special way. The dragons flew in a straight line, and they each descended at the same time, as if they were of one mind.

When the dragons took to the ground the earth shook, this seemed to please Oromis as he turned to Eragon, "what do you think?"

Eragon was speechless, what did he think? What would anyone think of such an amazing site.

The riders dismounted and approached Eragon with as much fascination as he had for them.

"Children," Oromis called out, "This is Eragon, he will be the senior member of your ranks, and shall lead you where I say to".

Eragon's jaw dropped he had not expected this, and apparently neither had the others, in fact the tallest of the boys stepped up with a scowl, "Master that is my job".

"It _was_ your job Darien, but now that Eragon is here, you may step down".

Darien did not look ready to step down, he paced off into the woods looking vexed, his dark green dragon followed closely behind. One of the girl waited till he was away before stepping up to greet Eragon, "hello, I am Morgan," behind her stood a golden dragon that looked like a mini Glaedr, the girl motioned on to another girl slightly taller then her, "this is Nora, and", she moved on to a very lanky, but tough looking young man, "this is Nicholas," Morgan's hand moved on, motioning toward a very drak looking boy, "this is Merick," Morgan pointed to a girl that looked like she had never worked a day in her life, "and this is Pernilla", she moved on to a girl all dressed in black, "Orora," then on to a little boy, "Phillip," then lastly to a very tiny girl, "and Emmie".

Emmie gave Eragon a sweet grin, "we are very happy that you made it here".

Eragon looked to Oromis, "how?"

Oromis shrugged, "the elves had more eggs then they were letting on, these children here have seen little of the outside world, and I plan to keep it this way, for if the Empire ever knew they were alive, he would wipe them out faster then a plague".


	2. Why you are here

**Ok I do not have names for the Dragons I am sorry about that, it is the riders that are the main characters in this story.**

Oromis started giving the children each an "important" task to fulfill. A few of the children scoffed, but some seemed happy, as if just being aloud to follow Oromis's orders were a blessing. The one called Nora was told to take her white dragon and escort Saphira and Glaedr to the dragon's training grounds. Nicholas and his dark blue dragons were told to follow closely behind. Such orders confused Eragon, he had thought the elves land to be safe, but he chose not to comment of such rash orders. The younger of the children Phillip, Orora and Emmie, Orange, Purple and Pink, were told to head off to the sparing fields, as Eragon watched them go he felt a surge of protection sweep over him, how could ones so small have any hope of surviving an attack that dealt with swords? The last three standing were Pernilla, Merick and Morgan, Pernilla and Merick looked ready to throttle Eragon, but Morgan still held on to her look of respect. "Go and find Darien", Oromis ordered, "let him know that his attitude will be dealt with at a later time". Pernilla jumped with haste onto her lavender dragon, Merick following closely behind, Eragon did not like the look of Merick's beast, it was as red as blood and looked like it had a temper. Morgan was the last to go; she gave Eragon a goodbye wave before moving toward her dragon with a gentle look in her eyes.

Oromis waited for the children to all be gone before he turned his full attention on Eragon, "if I do not give them something to do I find them all going crazy, as it is, there is probably going to be a fight anyways".

Eragon moaned, "It won't be because of me, will it?"

Oromis closed his eyes, "Eragon, I have long been waiting for you. You are a true rider, one who has suffered and fought, then suffered some more, most of these children have never even seen the outside world".

Eragon found himself burning with questions, "where did the eggs come from?"

"When we received word of a revolt Glaedr panicked, with haste he took the eggs he could and hid them, after everything had been destroyed and we had long sense been rescued from a terrible prison, my dragon and I came back for the eggs. It has only been recently that they have hatched and to quiet interesting young people. Orora is one who was born in the outside world; her parents were some very strong rebels who Galbatorix found to interesting targets. Orora watched her village be torn to bits and her parents be slain in front of her, it broke something inside of her. You need to beware the games that she likes to play, she gives the others grief to make up for her own.

Darien and Nicolas are brothers, they too have suffered greatly, their father left home when they were very young, to go fight in a war that we had hoped would cause a dent in Galbatorix's forces, what we did not know was that there was a traitor in our midst who spilled out all of our plans to enemies. No one made it out of that fight alive. Darien was left to look after his mother, who, to this day, has not recovered from the loss, that makes him very strong but very merciless. Nicolas is just playing tough in hopes to one day make his brother proud, for his sake, I hope that day comes.

Do not mind Merick, he just loves to prank, no story behind it, do not heed his whining about being a poor orphaned boy, he has a wonderful aunt that takes good care of him.

Pernilla, Phillip and Emmie are siblings, their mother and father are high members in our society, yes Phillip can be a bit of a pain, but all young boys are like that.

Nora is the same case, has a huge family, she is the only one out of eleven brothers and sisters to be a rider, she is also the youngest of the group, which leave Nora with a problem. Nora is always trying to be strong, she hides her emotions because she has great want not to fail at anything so that she may rise above her brothers and sisters. Nora has never forgiven me for keeping her existence a secret.

Morgan is the most interesting, we found her at the edge of our woods, all alone, with nothing to tell us but her name.

The children are only aloud to visit the elves once a month; their trip will be next week."

Eragon shrugged, "why are you telling me all of this?"

Oromis turned to Eragon with a look of sadness in his ancient eyes, "because Eragon, this is why you are here, to take care of them, to lead them. One day they will emerge from these woods to face Galbatorix, but before then, they will need training preparing them on what they will face in the outside world."

"But why can you not continue to do this?"

Oromis sighed, "because I do not believe that I will be alive very much longer".


End file.
